Marriage (TL)
by KleerRitter
Summary: Secuela de Besos. Vivio pregunta si puede casarse con Fate. Nanoha y Fate se ven afrontando la siguiente etapa en su vida en pareja.


**Marriage. **

Disclaimer:** MGLN **no me pertenece ni sus personajes mencionados en esta historia. **Esto es solo una traducción del original escrito por Deathbybunny.**

* * *

"Fate-mama?"

Fate T. Harlaown desvió su atención del papel que sostenía en su mano hacia la pequeña que se arrodillaba a su costado. Tomo un sorbo del café que estaba en su otra mano antes de responder.

"Si, Vivio?"

La pequeña la miró con unos ojitos llenos de esperanza.

"Fate-mama quiere a Vivio, cierto?"

Fate le sonrió a la pequeña hija de Nanoha y ella. Incluso si originalmente solo era su madrina; no se podía negar que la pequeña rubia se había vuelto su hija por sobre todo. El titulo parecía más apropiado ahora que ella y Nanoha estaban saliendo.

"Quiero mucho a Vivio." Parte de ella se preguntaba donde quería llegar con esta conversación que se estaba volviendo extrañamente similar a cierta conversación que tuvieron unos cuantos meses atrás.

"Entonces, puede Vivio convertirse en la novia de Fate-mama?"

En la cocina, Nanoha, que estaba escuchando a escondidas la conversación, escupió su café. No había estado tan sorprendida desde… Nanoha se detuvo. Esta conversación le traía una sensación de deja vu. Podría jurar que esto también había ocurrido antes pero con un tema muy diferente. Rápidamente busco un trapo para limpiar el café del mesón mientras pensaba en la razón por la que su hija repentinamente quería ser la novia de _su_ Fate-chan. Por sobre todo, la única persona indicada para ser la esposa de la rubia Enforcer era ella! Nanoha alejo ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Este podía ser solo otro truco que su hija usaba con ellas. Tal vez Fate tenía razón cuando sugirió que Vivio estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con cierta morena comandante. Se estaba volviendo una mala influencia para su hija.

"A- a que viene todo esto, tan repentinamente?" Pregunto Fate a la pequeña a su lado.

"Una chica en la escuela dijo que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho pueden casarse! Así que, puedo?"

Nanoha llego a su lado en un momento. Esto definitivamente había pasado antes y no se iba a permitir ser engañada por su hija nuevamente. La castaña estaba arrodillada al otro lado de Fate mientras observaba a su hija cuidadosamente.

"Vivio, no puedes casarte con Fate-chan."

"Eh? Pero yo quiero a Fate-mama."

"Y no lo niego, pero el matrimonio entro dos personas implica otro tipo de amor."

"Mmm, entonces eso significa que Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama tienen ese tipo de amor?"

Fate y Nanoha inmediatamente se sonrojaron. Es cierto que finalmente estaban saliendo, para el alivio de _todos_ pero acordaron que lo mejor era que se mantuviera así por un tiempo antes de pensar en dar el siguiente paso en una relación. Aun era muy temprano para pensar en casarse, es su opinión de todos modos. Todos los demás parecían creer que estaban listas para la vida en matrimonio ya que prácticamente han estado viviendo como una pareja por años.

"Ah, umm…." Nanoha no sabía como responder la, supuestamente, inocente pregunta de su hija. No tenia dudas en que deseaba casarse con la rubia, pero se sentía Fate lo mismo? Si confirmaba que _ella _si quería, asustaría eso de alguna manera a la rubia?

"Yo quiero." Respondió Fate antes de que el cerebro de Nanoha estallara por preguntas sin respuesta.

"Eh?" fue la única respuesta que pudo formar Nanoha.

Fate tomo un sorbo de su café para esconder su sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de que Vivio estaba usando el mismo truco que con el beso al principio de la conversación. Su hija realmente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Hayate, pero no lo hacia con maldad. Si incluso Vivio podía ver que ella y Nanoha ya estaban más que listas para contraer matrimonio entonces ya era tiempo de que hiciera algo al respecto. Fate aguanto las ganas de reír al ver la reacción de su hija.

"Uwa! Entonces eso significa que Fate-mama se lo pedirá a Nanoha-mama?" Pregunto Vivio emocionada.

"Hmm, tengo que conseguir un anillo primero." Pensó Fate seriamente.

"Yay! Una boda! Vivio puede ser la niña de las flores!"

Fate sonrió mientras su hija corría escaleras arriba a prepararse para su día en la escuela. Tomo otro sorbo de su café antes de poner atención a una paralizada Nanoha.

"Nanoha-mama debe apresure antes de que se atrase para el trabajo." Molestó Fate a su novia.

"Oh no!" Nanoha salió de su sorpresa y corrió a terminar su desayuno.

Fate observo a Nanoha desde la sala y no pudo evitar pensar que eso era lo que quería tener todos los días por el resto de su vida. Caminando al lado de la castaña y criando a su hija juntas. Talvez incluso agregando uno o dos niños más a su familia parecía una magnifica idea. Vivio bajo por las escaleras justo a tiempo para que su mama la viera partir a la escuela. Entonces ambas mujeres tomaron sus cosas y subieron al auto de Fate para su viaje mañanera hasta la base. Hablaron sobre sus prontas vacaciones en la Tierra, a las que Hayate iría también. Hace mucho desde la última vez que las amigas habían viajado juntas a la Tierra y seria el primer viaje fuera del planeta para Vivio. Aun había mucho por planear, pero estaban confiadas en que todo estaría listo a tiempo.

El trabajo fue como cualquier otro día y Nanoha ya casi había olvidado la pregunta de Vivio esa mañana. Entonces, mientras caminaba hasta su oficina luego de terminar sus clases, se lo recordaron abruptamente.

"Esos dos se van a casar?"

Nanoha casi sale huyendo, pensando que estaban hablando sobre ella.

"Si, parece que él finalmente hizo la pregunta."

Nanoha observo a sus dos compañeros de trabajo irse por el pasillo hablando sobre la proposición de uno de sus amigos. Su mente comenzó a vagar, recordando lo que Fate dijo temprano esa mañana. Casi lo había olvidado gracias a su ocupado día de trabajo, de hecho, Fate no había vuelto a tomar el tema luego de que Vivio se marcho o durante su viaje al trabajo. La duda comenzó a nublar su mente. Fate lo dijo solo para complacer a Vivio? Seguramente con la seriedad del tema, la rubia Enforcer debió haber retomado el tema para saber lo que pensaba sobre ello, cierto?

La bella castaña se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando hasta su oficina. Estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Fate probablemente solo estaba haciendo feliz a su hija. Se quedo pensando demasiado sobre algo que probablemente aun estaba lejos de ocurrir.

"Hey Nanoha!"

Vita corrió hasta Nanoha con el ceño fruncido. Estuvo llamándole por unos cuantos minutos pero la castaña no respondía. En su experiencia, solo podía una de dos cosas podría causar que Nanoha se distrajera de esa manera. De seguro, debía tener relación ya fuera con Vivio o Fate. Vita no era de entrometerse en la vida de otros pero hacia excepciones cuando tenia que ver con la mujer frente a ella. Habían pasado por tanto juntas y Vita le debía tanto por ayudarles a salvar a Hayate hace ya todos esos años. Lo último que podía hacer era escucharla cuando algo le molestaba.

"Vita-chan… nyahaha. Lo siento, me distraje un poco."

"Ocupada planeando el viaje a la Tierra?" Vita se dio cuenta de que lo mejor seria comenzar hablando relajadamente antes de preguntar sin rodeos que estaba mal. Era terrible para estas cosas pero lo intentaría por su amiga.

"Si, pero no estoy preocupada por ello. Todo ha sido preparado. Todo lo que realmente nos queda por hacer es empacar."

"No me sorprende. Fate es bastante eficiente cuando se trata de cosas como planear."

"Debe ser por su trabajo como Enforcer." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando el silencio cayó sobre ambas, Vita creyó que era momento de arriesgarse y preguntar que estaba mal.

"Algo te esta molestando?" Vita hizo la pregunta del millón.

Nanoha guardo silencio mientras continuaban caminando hasta su oficina. Vita le insistió en responder permitiéndole a la castaña reunir sus pensamientos. Cuando Nanoha dejo de caminar, Vita la imitó.

"Estaba llenando mi cabeza de cosas tontas." Nanoha observó su anillo casi con tristeza antes de gentilmente llevar sus manos hasta su pecho.

Vita frunció el ceño. Ahora estaba segura de que esto tenía que ver con Fate. De verdad necesitaban comenzar a comunicarse mejor. Todos estos malentendidos serian su fin.

"Quieres contarme que pasa?" Vita le indico que entraran a la oficina. No quería que nadie más escuchara la conversación. Aumentaría los _chismes_ y ya existían varios dando vuelta sobre la vida privada de los demás. No quería que Nanoha fuera parte de ello, en especial si era por un problema relacionado con su novia. Lo último que deseaba oír era a otros hablando sobre cosas que no conocían.

Nanoha asintió. Ambas se acomodaron mientras Nanoha le contaba a Vita sobre la pregunta de Vivio les hizo y como Fate había respondido.

"Nyahaha, ves a lo que me refiero? Me ilusione por algo podría no ocurrir."

Vita frunció el ceño. Esta pareja de idiotas la volverían loca. En todos los años que llevaba conociéndolas, jamás dudo que se amaran. Incluso jamás dudo el que hubiesen alcanzado algo ridículamente superior al amor. Probablemente lo hicieron cuando eran jóvenes sin realmente darse cuenta del profundo significado de su promesa. Seguro, fue endemoniadamente frustrante para ella el verlas danzar la una tras la otra, pero honestamente creía que estaban destinadas a estar juntas. De alguna forma, tomarían ese paso y todo estaría bien en el mundo y finalmente lo habían hecho. Finalmente tomaron la iniciativa y fue lo correcto porque nunca las había visto tan felices antes. La felicidad que brillaba en sus ojos cuando estaban juntas, las sonrisas, las risas y la ternura que provocaban cuando interactuaban podría volver incluso a la persona más cínica en un creyente del amor verdadero, almas gemelas y el destino.

"Alguna vez Fate ha dicho algo innecesario?" Preguntó seriamente Vita.

"No…"

"Entonces no deberías sacar conclusiones apresuradas. No creo que diga cosas como esa tan casualmente si no lo pensara realmente. Estaría más dispuesta a defraudar a Vivio que ha darte falsas esperanzas. Fate te ama demasiado como para tomar algo como el matrimonio tan a la ligera."

Nanoha sentía las lágrimas llegando a sus ojos. Por qué fue que dudo de Fate? La rubia jamás le había dado una razón para no creer en ella.

"Estoy actuando como una idiota, no?"

Vita meneó su cabeza.

"No lo creo. Honestamente, el que no te hubieses preocupado por ello, creo, hubiese sido un problema. Ustedes dos, tomando todo en cuenta, han estado prácticamente viviendo como un matrimonio desde hace un tiempo. Como es que lograron ignorar sus sentimientos aun es un misterio para mí, pero ese ya no es el caso. Por supuesto que quieres casarte con ella, es la única a quien has amado desde que tenían nueve."

"No creo que sea desde hace tanto tiempo." Rió Nanoha un poco avergonzada.

"Lo es." La mirada de Vita se clavó en Nanoha mientras decía esto, atrapando a la instructora con la guardia baja. "Y es lo mismo para Fate. Han sido el centro de sus mundos desde ese entonces. Se salvaron la una a la otra. Es obvio con Fate el como la salvaste, pero contigo, es algo que nosotros no vimos y no veremos. Solo Fate sabe, no es así?"

Nanoha asintió.

"Entonces de seguro esa persona no te decepcionara."

"Gracias Vita-chan." Nanoha sonrió a su amiga por las honestas palabras.

Vita sonrió mientras se levantaba de su silla.

"Creo que debería comenzar a cobrarte por mis servicios."

"Creo que serias una magnifica consejera amorosa. Deberías escribir tu propia columna."

"Si claro. Suena a que podría ser potencialmente molesto."

**-xxx-**

"Es en serio?"

Hayate y Fate estaban sentadas en la oficina de la morena. Fate solicito repentinamente una reunión con ella, algo que no molestaba a Hayate, pero esto no era lo que estaba esperando.

"Estoy hablando totalmente en serio."

"Crees que esto es realmente una buena idea? Qué tal si las cosas no van de acuerdo al plan?"

"Lo harán."

Hayate tenía que admirar la seguridad que emanaba Fate mientras decía esas palabras. En serio, una proposición/boda en la Tierra? La rubia no estaba gastando el tiempo con Nanoha. Ahora, Fate había mencionado que ya habían mal gastado suficiente tiempo antes de estar juntas. Por qué dejar pasar más? Hayate tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella.

"Y qué me dices Hayate?"

Hayate le sonrió. "Cómo negarme?"

Fate sonrió junto a su amiga de toda la vida. Desde esa mañana, su mente había estado planeando el como lograr esto. No tenia duda en que debía proponerlo ahora que había revelado que tenía toda la intención de hacerlo. La pregunta había cambiado a como iba a hacerlo. Por mucho que le gustaría casarse con Nanoha el siguiente día de ser posible, se dio cuenta de que a Nanoha le gustaría tener a su familia presente en esa especial ocasión. La familia no eran los únicos en la tierra, también estaban sus amigas Suzuka y Arisa que definitivamente quería presentes en la boda. Traerlas a Mid-Childa tomaría más tiempo con todos los papeles que tendrían que ser llenados y aprobados. No había forma de lograrlo antes de sus vacaciones. Entonces se le ocurrió: las vacaciones. Era perfecto. Todos irían a la Tierra por las vacaciones, además de que seria mucho más fácil lograr que unos cuantos amigos más obtuvieran permisos para viajar a la Tierra por un día que traer a Mid-Childa personas de otros mundos. Era como si alguien le hubiese entregado el plan perfecto en bandeja de plata.

"Entonces debemos terminar de afinar los últimos detalles de este viaje."

"De hecho. Te encargo el mantener a Nanoha ocupada mientras hablo con Shiro y Momoko." Fate se volteó a Signum quien había estado tranquilamente de pie a un costado de su señora. "Necesito tu ayuda para escoger el anillo."

Signum asintió entendiendo. Ella y Fate tenían un lazo similar a al que compartían Vita y Nanoha. Compañeras de armas cuya confianza había sido ganada luchando una al lado de la otra.

"Entonces, que comience el plan!" Exclamo Hayate.

**-xxx-**

Las siguientes semanas pasaron volando y el tan esperado día de vacaciones finalmente llegó. Fate ayudó a Vivio con algunos de sus bolsos mientras la familia realizaba el último salto a la Tierra desde el Claudia. Chrono tuvo la suficiente amabilidad de ser quien las llevara.

"Wow! Aquí es dónde Nanoha-mama creció?" Vivio observo emocionada el lugar donde creció Nanoha.

Nanoha le sonrió a su pequeña. "Lo es. Estas lista para conocer a tus abuelos?"

Vivio asintió emocionada pero Nanoha podía notar que estaba un poco nerviosa. La castaña le tendió su mano a Vivio que no dudo en tomarla.

"Entonces vayamos a conocerlos."

Fate camino delante de ambas con sus bolsos y golpeó la puerta. No tomó demasiado tiempo para que Momoko abriera la puerta.

"Fate-chan!" Momoko no tardó en envolver a la rubia en un abrazo. "Ha sido tanto tiempo! Confió en que has estado cuidando de mi hija?"

"Ah, por supuesto!" Respondió Fate sonrojada. Fue una conversación muy vergonzosa cuando ella y Nanoha llamaron a Momoko y Shiro para informarles del cambio en su relación. Fate aun podía recordar la severa mirada que Shiro le dio cuando la amenazo con acabarla si lastimase a su hija alguna vez. Estaba esperando algo así considerando que Nanoha era la bebe de la familia y Shiro era un padre sobre protector. Aun así, el saber que aprobaban su relación valía cada vergonzoso segundo que paso hablando con ellos.

Fate se alejo para que así Momoko pudiese ver a las otras dos personas tras ella.

"Hay alguien a quien necesitas conocer." Dijo Fate felizmente a la mujer mayor.

Momoko observo como la pequeña, repentinamente, se abrazo a la pierna de Nanoha. Fate sonrió ante la imagen de Nanoha agachándose junto a Vivio para darle palabras de apoyo antes de tomarla en brazos y caminar lo que quedaba de camino hacia la puerta de entrada. Momoko puso atención al rostro de Fate antes de girar su atención de regreso a su hija.

"Estoy en casa." Anuncio Nanoha.

"Bienvenida, Nanoha." Momoko le sonrió a su hija menor. Hace mucho desde la última vez que se vieron. Tomó a su pequeña en sus brazos y le ofreció el calor que solo una madre puede dar. "Bienvenida."

Nanoha quería llorar, no de tristeza, sino por toda la felicidad que sentía al regresar nuevamente. Con la enorme distancia que la alejaba de su familia, solo tenía unas cuantas oportunidades al año para hablar con ellos y contarles sobre como iba su vida. Cosas tan simples como un abrazo de su madre fueron extrañadas, especialmente durante los primeros meses que paso lejos de casa por primera vez en su vida. El extrañarlos fue terrible, pero Hayate y Fate hicieron todo lo que pudieron para alejarla de la depresión. Eventualmente, se acostumbro a su vida en Mid-Childa y comenzó a atesorar los escasos llamados que tenia con sus padres y hermanos.

"Nanoha-mama?" Preguntó Vivio tímidamente.

Momoko se alejo de su hija para poder observar mejor a la pequeña niña que cargaba.

"Vivio," comenzó Nanoha. "Ella es tu abuela Momoko."

Momoko sonrió gentilmente a la nerviosa niña.

"Hola Vivio-chan. Estoy tan feliz de conocerte."

"Eres la mamá de Nanoha-mama?"

"Así es"

Los ojos de Vivio se iluminaron.

"Vivio esta feliz de conocerte abuela Momoko!"

Vivio estiro sus brazos hacia Momoko quien estuvo más que feliz de tomar a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos. Nanoha se alegro de que el nerviosismo de la pequeña desapareciera.

"Veo que se divierten aquí afuera." Habló Shiro mientras se reunía con todo en la puerta.

"Papá!" Nanoha sorprendió a Shiro con su abrazo, casi haciéndole caer de espaldas pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

"Bienvenida, Nanoha!" Saludó mientras regresaba el abrazo de su hija.

La familia eventualmente ingreso a la casa para que así Fate y Nanoha pudieran desempacar sus cosas mientras Miyuki y Kyouya conocían a su sobrina. Ambas se quedarían en el cuarto para invitados. A Nanoha le hubiese gustado quedarse en su antiguo cuarto, pero su cama definitivamente no era lo suficientemente grande para ambas. Se preguntó si su padre estaría de acuerdo con que durmieran en el mismo cuarto. No creía que estuviese de acuerdo viendo como le lanzaba miradas a Fate mientras subían a dejar sus cosas. Shiro no se creía el que ya no hubiesen consumado su relación… y tenía razón. Nanoha le saltó encima a Fate tras una semana de relación. No es como si Fate hubiese puesto mucha resistencia, tampoco. Toda esa tensión sexual fue cubierta en el transcurso de una semana con toda lujuria y placer. Aun no podía recordar esa semana sin explotar en un sonrojo. Hayate amaba molestarla con ello, en particular, porque Vivio fue enviada a pasar esa semana a la residencia Yagami mientras Fate y Nanoha tenían su 'luna de miel'.

"Crees que seria mejor quedarme en tu antiguo cuarto?" La voz de Fate sacó a Nanoha de sus pensamientos.

"Qué?"

Fate le sonrió ligeramente a su novia. Realmente estaba distraída, pero lo atribuía al hecho de que estaba feliz de volver a casa.

"Pregunte que si seria mejor que durmiera en tu antiguo cuarto y que tú y Vivio compartieran este."

Nanoha negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente no quería pasar sus vacaciones lejos de Fate.

"Esta bien Fate-chan. Papá solo necesita dejar de comportarse como un gran bebe."

Fate rió nerviosa. "Bueno, creo que seguirá mirándome así sin importar que haga."

"Se acostumbrara. No soy una niña y soy perfectamente capaz de decidir con quien salgo."

"O te acuestas?"

Nanoha se sonrojo ante la directa pregunta de Fate. "Eso también."

Las dos bajaron las escaleras para ver como estaba Vivio. No se sorprendieron de ver que Shiro y Momoko no tardaron en consentir a su única nieta. La pequeña estaba sentada en las piernas de Momoko mientras la mujer le ofrecía deliciosos trozos de pastel. Normalmente, Nanoha no dejaría que Vivio comiese tanto dulce, pero viendo como esta era una ocasión especial lo dejaría pasar y permitiría que sus padres la consintieran cuanto quisieran. Bardiche repentinamente sonó. Fate miró su dispositivo y se excusó para salir de la sala a contestar la llamada.

"Y bien?" Comenzó Miyuki en cuento Fate estuvo fuera de alcance. "Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Fate?"

La brillante sonrisa que Nanoha le dirigió fue todo lo que necesito para saber como iba la relación de su hermanita.

"No podría estar más feliz."

"Bien! No quisiera tener que enseñarle una lección a tu rubia."

"Nyahaha, creo que papá ya hizo un buen trabajo asustándola."

"No puede tener a mi bebe tan fácilmente!" Proclamo Shiro.

Esto solo hizo que Miyuki y Nanoha rieran viendo como le daba a Fate el consentimiento para salir con Nanoha tan fácilmente.

"No deberías mentir, cariño." Momoko le sonrió a su marido. "Se que de hecho estas aliviado de que Fate salga con nuestra hija."

"C-cariño! Se supone que nadie debería saberlo!"

La familia estalló en risa justo cuando Fate volvía a la sala.

"Debió ser una broma muy buena." Dijo Fate mientras se sentaba junto a Nanoha.

"Quién llamo?" Pregunto Nanoha.

"Hayate. Quería informarnos que llegará mañana."

"Eh? Creí que llegaría hoy también." Nanoha frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Debe ser difícil ser el jefe." Comento Miyuki.

"No le gustaría de otra manera." Seguido, Fate admiraba como Hayate tomaba tantas responsabilidades para así cumplir sus metas. No siempre era algo fácil y ciertos días podía ver la fatiga en el rostro de la morena, pero con el infinito apoyo que recibía de los Wolkenritter y sus amigos, cuidaban de ella para que así no trabajara hasta desfallecer.

"Que dicen si comenzamos a preparar la cena?" Pregunto Momoko.

"Yo ayudo!" Dijeron Nanoha y Miyuki para rápidamente seguir a su madre a la cocina, dejando a Shiro, Kyouya, Fate y Vivio en la sala. Fate las siguió hasta que Nanoha desapareció en la cocina, antes de regresar su atención a Shiro. Él sonrió mientras le preguntaba a Vivio sobre como iba en la escuela. La pequeña animadamente le contó sobre todas las cosas que estaba aprendiendo y lo emocionada que estaba de comenzar a aprender magia justo como sus mamás. Fate casi encontraba difícil de creer que ya casi tuviera la edad como para comenzar a ser entrenada en magia. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido. Y esta era una razón más para hablar ahora con Shiro, que más tarde.

"Shiro-san?"

"Si?"

De la nada, Fate sintió sus manos sudorosas y temblorosas. Si no supiera mejor, podría jurar que de repente el respirar se volvió más complicado.

"Ocurre algo Fate-san?" Pregunto preocupado Kyouya. Observo como la mujer frente a él pasó de estar perfectamente normal a palidecer en un pestañeo.

"Ah, s-si. Estoy bien."

"Pues no me parece que estés bien." Ahora era Shiro quien observaba a la rubia.

"E-estoy bien!"

"Te ves enferma, Fate-mama" Vivio se unió al diagnostico que le hacían a su madre.

"Tal vez deberías ir a recostarte." Sugirió Kyouya.

"No! Estoy perfectamente saludable. Yo solo… Shiro-san!" Fate dirigió su atención al pelinegro. "Hay algo que necesito preguntarte!"

"Si?"

"Yo… quiero decir…." Fate tomó un profundo respiro intentando lo mejor para alejar su nerviosismo. Era ahora o nunca. "Quiero pedir la mano de Nanoha en matrimonio." Rápidamente bajo la mirada hasta su regazo, un sonrojo claro en sus mejillas.

Podías claramente oír como un clavo caía en el cuarto. Fate ansiosamente esperaba la respuesta de Shiro pero cuando nada llego se atrevió a darle una miradita al hombre mayor. Él solo estaba sentado con una mirada vacía en su rostro observando a la rubia. Quería preguntarle de nuevo solo para asegurarse de que la escucho bien, pero le había costado tanto el preguntarle la primera vez que no estaba segura de ser capaz por segunda vez. Pero esto era por Nanoha y por ella, haría lo que fuera.

"Shi…."

"La cena estará lista dentro de poco!" Nanoha interrumpió el tenso momento. Sus ojos inmediatamente fueran hacia su novia que no recordaba tan pálida. "Fate-chan?"

"Umm, si?" Respondió Fate tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

La castaña estuvo al lado de Fate en un instante posando una mano gentilmente en la frente de la rubia.

"Hmm, no pareces tener fiebre. Esta todo bien?"

Fate se preguntaba como saldría de esta. Necesitaba una buena excusa para su extraño comportamiento sin arruinar su plan, pero qué? Casi no podía pensar con claridad en el momento por el manojo de nervios en el que se había convertido.

"El abuelo Shiro esta molestando a Fate-mama." Dijo Vivio de la nada.

"Eh?" Todos en el cuarto miraron a la pequeña y luego a Shiro.

"Papá…." Dijo Nanoha amenazadoramente.

"Y-ya cariño, solo me aseguraba de que te estuviera tratando bien."

Nanoha resopló. "Por supuesto que lo hace. Fate-chan me ama."

Fue una simple sentencia, pero le decía mucho a Shiro mientras observaba a su hija persuadir gentilmente a la rubia a ponerse de pie mientras le pedía a Vivio que las siguiera hasta la cocina.

"Sorprendente, no?" Dijo Kyouya a nadie en particular luego de que su hermana dejara el cuarto.

Shiro no pudo hacer más que estar de acuerdo con su hijo. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con Nanoha y Fate era sorprendente. Recordaba la primera vez que Nanoha les hablo de Fate. Había una luz en los ojos de su hija que no había visto antes, algo tan puro, incluso mágico. Le recordaba el momento en el que poso sus ojos por primera vez en su futura esposa. El cariño estaba ahí pero nunca pudo imaginarse que sería algo mucho más fuerte. No fue hasta que Nanoha se mudó a Mid-Childa que finalmente entendió la razón por la que su hija estaba tan interesada en la rubia. No era simplemente cariño de amigas, era amor. Pensó que de seguro pronto oiría de Nanoha el como ella y Fate estaba juntas pero los años pasaban y no habían noticias. Duda sobre el amor que compartían afloró, pero cada vez que conversaba con Nanoha aun detectaba el fuerte cariño que sentía por la rubia cada vez que la nombraba. Fue casi un alivio cuando hace unos meses recibieron la llamada que les informaba que ambas estaban finamente saliendo. Tomó demasiado tiempo y eran noticias muy bienvenidas.

Y ahora Fate lo había deslumbrado con esto.

"Qué es lo que harás padre?" Pregunto Kyouya al silencioso hombre.

"La única cosa que puedo hacer."

**-xxx-**

Fate volvió a moverse en su cama. Todos tuvieron una grata cena y una sencilla conversación. Incluso Shiro parecía estar actuando como si nada hubiese ocurrido, lo que preocupaba a Fate. No la habían tomado en serio? Tal vez Shiro realmente no a aprobaba? Todas sus dudas y preguntas no la dejaban dormir. Con un suspiro salio cuidadosamente de la cama, asegurándose de no despertar a Nanoha. Esperaba que tal vez algo aire fresco aclarara su mente. Fate se encamino hasta el patio y se maravillo con el cielo nocturno. Recordó su tiempo en la Tierra, los buenos y malos por igual porque sin los malos no podría llegar a apreciar los buenos, tanto como lo hace. Debido a los malos fue capaz de encontrarse con Nanoha y crecer para convertirse en una persona que jamás hubiese soñado. Fue gracias a tantas cosas que paso, lo que hizo, que jamás olvidaría como fue que llego hasta su estado actual.

"No puedes dormir?"

La rubia Enforcer se sorprendió de que alguien fuera capaz de tomarla desprevenida, pero otra vez, cuando ese alguien era Shiro Takamachi era casi imposible el detectarlo a menos que él lo quisiera. El paso del tiempo casi no había afectado las habilidades que una vez utilizo siendo guardaespaldas.

"Me temo que no." Respondió Fate luego de un momento. "Lo mismo para usted?"

"Si, pero creo que ambos tenemos la misma razón para esta falta de sueño"

Fue un alivio para Fate que Shiro de hecho, la haya tomado en serio. La única pregunta ahora era si recibiría su aprobación. Shiro se percató de la duda Fate y se decidió por dar su respuesta.

"Las he observado a ambas, a ti y a Nanoha, crecer y hay una verdad innegable en la que creo: que ambas fueron hechas la una para la otra. Nanoha tuvo una infancia solitaria y me arrepiento de no haber podido hacer más por ella en ese entonces. Aun así, se mantuvo fuerte y nosotros dimos lo mejor para darle un hogar lleno de amor, pero no fue suficiente. Entonces conoció a Yuuno-kun y comenzó a aprender magia. Fue durante ese tiempo que comencé a notar cambios en ella. La soledad fue lentamente desapareciendo, siendo reemplazada por una felicidad que nunca creí poder ver en ella. Entonces tú llegaste. Creo que fue la primera vez que la vi hablar tan animadamente de otra persona. Ni siquiera lo había hecho con sus amigas Arisa y Suzuka. Verlas a ambas, era difícil el no darse cuenta que Nanoha había encontrado su persona especial. No me di cuenta de lo especial que eras para ella hasta que se mudaron a Mid-Childa."

"Shiro-san"

"Fate, nadie ha hecho a Nanoha tan feliz como tu. Nadie ha sido capaz de alejar esa soledad en sus ojos a excepción de ti y debería de haber algo realmente mal conmigo como para negar tú seria petición. Seria un honor el que te unieras a nuestra familia, Fate."

Fate no tenía planeado llorar. En verdad no lo había hecho. De hecho, creyó que estaría saltando por todos lados de felicidad, pero no lo estaba. En vez de eso se quedo ahí de pie y lloró como un niño. Shiro posó una gentil mano en su hombro como consuelo. Conocía muy bien lo que Fate estaba sintiendo. Había estado en los zapatos de Fate antes y no en mejor condición que la Enforcer una vez recibida la aprobación del padre de Momoko.

"Gracias Shiro-san, por confiar en mí." Dijo Fate mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"No, gracias a ti por hacer a mi hija tan feliz y espero que continúes haciéndolo."

"No planeo detenerme jamás" Respondió Fate con convicción.

Shiro se volteó para entrar a la casa. "Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme"

**-xxx-**

"Ya llegue!" Llamó Hayate desde la entrada de la casa Takamachi.

"Hayate-chan!" Abrió Momoko la puerta para la morena. "Han sido años!"

"Lo han sido. No ha envejecido un solo día Momoko-san!"

"Me halagas" Sonrió Momoko

"Hayate!" Nanoha se les unió en la puerta. "Creí que primero irías donde Arisa?"

"Iba a ir, pero creí que podríamos ir todos juntos y sorprenderla"

"Esa no es una mala idea." Fate se les unió a las mujeres Takamachi en la puerta. "Terminaste todo tu trabajo?"

"Estuve al borde pero termine todo. Ugh, el papeleo será mi perdición" Lamento Hayate su destino.

"Eres toda una reina del drama" Sonrío Fate. "Ya nos vamos?"

"Oh, será mejor que aliste a Vivio." Nanoha creyó que seria un buen momento para presentar a Vivio a sus dos más antiguas amigas también.

"Puedes dejarla con nosotros." Sugirió Momoko. "No tenemos problemas para cuidar de ella."

"Estas segura?"

"No es primera vez que cuido a un niño, Nanoha."

"Bueno…"

"Esta bien Nanoha!" Hayate tomó del brazo a Nanoha y la empujo hacia la van que las esperaba. "Estoy segura de que Vivio disfruta el ser consentida por sus abuelos de todos modos."

"Dejaremos a Vivio con ustedes" Saludo Fate mientras seguía a su novia y Hayate.

Las tres amigas entraron en la van para encontrar a Signum al volante, Shamal en el asiento de copiloto. Vita y Zafira estaban cómodamente sentados en el fondo.

"Era hora." Bostezo Vita. "Ya vámonos."

"No le pongas atención. Solo anda malhumorada porque no pudo dormir anoche" Sonrió Hayate. "Estaba taaaan emocionada por volver."

"H-Hayate! Esa no es la razón!"

Hayate ignoro sus reclamos y la envolvió en un abrazo.

"Oh, mi querida y dulce Vita, eres tan linda!"

Vita se quedo sentada y gruño pero no alejo a Hayate. Pese a lo vergonzoso que era, jamás le negaría algo a Hayate, especialmente si lo que quería era darle un abrazo.

El viaje a la mansión de Arisa no tomo mucho tiempo. Hayate rápidamente hizo que todos bajaran de la van. A ella y los Wolkenritter les fue ofrecido un lugar para quedarse donde Arisa. Viendo que ya no tenían un lugar donde quedarse, Hayate acepto la oferta de Arisa. La morena no pudo evitar molestar a su rubia amiga por su amabilidad al punto de que casi retracta su oferta, pero por suerte, Suzuka estaba cerca y calmo a la enfadada rubia. Hayate no se habia dado cuenta de lo mucho que las extrañaba hasta que termino la conversación. Eran las primeras amigas que habia tenido. Amigas que nunca creyó tener. La distancia que las separaba no habia dañado su relación y por ello, estaba agradecida.

"Vamos Nanoha! Vita!"

Hayate tomo a ambas chicas como rehenes y las arrastro hasta la puerta.

"E-espera Hayate-chan! Necesitamos ayudar a Fate-chan y Signum con los bolsos!" Nanoha intentaba liberarse de la morena.

"No te preocupes tanto, esas dos lo tienen bajo control"

Nanoha no pudo hacer nada más que dejar que su amiga la llevara hasta la entrada. Fate sacudió la cabeza ante las travesuras de Hayate, pero estaba haciendo lo que le habia pedido. Fue a ayudar a Signum y Shamal a bajar sus bolsos. Necesitaba contarle del éxito en la primera parte de su plan.

"Testarossa"

"Signum"

La alta pelirroja le entrego unos bolsos a Fate mientras las tres seguían a Hayate y las demás a paso lento.

"Esta hecho." Dijo Fate.

"En serio?"

"Si"

"Entonces felicitaciones vienen en camino"

"Gracias, pero aun no estamos por terminar"

"Fase dos?"

"Deberíamos trabajar en ello hoy, de ser posible"

"Sin perder el tiempo, por lo que veo"

"No quiero perder más tiempo"

Signum sonrió. "Muy bien. Estoy segura que Meister Hayate mantendrá a Nanoha lo suficientemente ocupada"

"Espero que también puedas ayudar con eso Shamal." Le pregunto Fate a la rubia mayor.

"Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa en la que pueda ayudar."

Shamal estaba bien al tanto de lo que ocurría. Entre los Wolkenritter no había secretos y Hayate, ciertamente, no seria capaz de mantener algo tan grande en secreto, al menos para ellos. Hayate mantenía un montón de secretos, pero su pequeña familia era la única excepción a esta regla. Ellos la conocían mejor de lo que ella misma se conocía y a pesar de que eso la asustaba en un comienzo, comenzó a darse cuenta de que podían ser un pilar de apoyo que habia perdido cuando sus padres murieron. Algo que dolorosamente habia perdido por algún tiempo.

"Ya era hora que llegaran!" las puertas se abrieron para revelar a una irritada rubia.

"Arisa-chan!" Hayate soltó a Vita y Nanoha para así poder abrazar a Arisa. La rubia forcejeaba en el abrazo. Claramente no habia esperado ser atacada de esa manera.

"Suelta!"

"Pero Arisa-chan! Han sido años desde la ultima vez que pude entregarte la calidez de mis abrazos!"

"No necesito de tus abrazos o tu calor!"

Hayate sonrió malvadamente. "Oh? Estas recibiendo calidos abrazos de cierta otra heredera?"

"C-cállate de una vez!"

"Hayate-chan, ya deberías soltarla." Nanoha alejó a su amiga de Arisa que parecía a punto de estallar.

"No hace falta avergonzarse Arisa-chan" Antes de que Arisa se diera cuenta, otro par de brazos llegaron por detrás y la mantuvieron en su lugar. "O no disfrutas de mis 'especiales' abrazos?"

"Suzuka!"

"Chicas, creo que ya la han avergonzado lo suficiente, no es así?" Fate entro en escena esperando evitar que alguien saliera herido. Se refería, por supuesto, a Hayate que innecesariamente se ponía en peligro cerca de sus amigas.

"Ah! Fate-chan!" Hayate repentinamente rodeo a la rubia. "Casi lo olvido!"

Revisando sus bolsillos, saco una pequeña caja.

"Pueden tu y Signum entregar esto por mi?"

Fate bajo los bolsos que traía y miró confusa la pequeña caja que Hayate le entregaba.

"Umm, no veo porque no"

"Genial, esperaremos su regreso antes de regresar a casa de Nanoha."

"Mou, por qué tiene Fate-chan que ir?" Hizo un mohín Nanoha.

"Porque confío en que ella y Signum terminen este trabajo. Ahora, tomemos un poco de té y pongámonos al día!"

"Ya vuelvo." Fate dio un gentil beso en la mejilla de su novia. "Diviértete, bueno?"

"Okay." Nanoha le dio un último abrazo. "Te veo pronto"

"Oi! Tórtolas! No es como si no fuese a volver a verse!"

"Hush Arisa, tu te pones toda melancólica cuando tenemos que separarnos"

"N-no digas cosas innecesarias!"

Fate y Nanoha soltaron una risita al ver lo poco que habían cambiado las cosas entre ellas. Casi se sentía como cuando estaban en secundaria. Las dos chicas partieron con Fate saltando dentro de la van. Ambas agitando el brazo como despedida mientras se marchaban.

"Y bien, es esta encargo real?" Pregunto Fate a Signum.

"Probablemente no. Deberías revisar la caja."

Fate hizo caso a la sugerencia de Signum y abrió la pequeña caja. Dentro estaba, doblado, un pedazo de papel dirigido a ella. Curiosa, lo abrió y leyó su contenido.

_Todo esta listo para ti! Todos estarán aquí mañana así que pon tu trasero a trabajar!_

La Enforcer soltó una risita. Hayate definitivamente tenia habilidad para decir las cosas.

"Muy bien, avancemos a la siguiente fase, de acuerdo?"

Signum asintió y se encamino hacia el centro de Uminari. Tenían un anillo que encontrar.

**-xxx-**

"Regresamos!" Proclamo ruidosamente Hayate mientras entraba por la puerta principal de la casa Takamachi.

"Nanoha-mama!"

Vivio inmediatamente corrió hacia la castaña y salto a sus brazos. Le encantaba estar cerca de sus abuelos pero habia extrañado a sus mamas.

"Dónde esta Fate-mama?"

"Ella y Signum están atoradas en el trafico" Dijo Nanoha a su hija. "Estará aquí tan pronto como pueda."

"Quiénes son ellas mamá?" Vivio miró a Suzuka y Arisa.

Nanoha volteó a ver a sus dos amigas.

"Ellas son dos muy buenas amigas de mamá. Arisa, Suzuka, ella es Vivio"

"Ah, es tan grande!" Suzuka se acerco para poder ver mejor a la pequeña. "Hola cariño. Mi nombre es Suzuka. Es un placer conocerte. Arisa ven a saludar!"

"Uh…umm, hola pequeña"

Arisa no era de las que alardeaba ser buena con los niños. Podía tratar con animales pero cuando se enfrentaba con algo como esto nunca estaba segura de cómo actuar cerca de ellos.

"Hola!" Vivio no pareció notar lo incomoda que estaba Arisa e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: verse linda. "Es un placer conocerte"

"Kyaa!" Suzuka arrebato a Vivio de los brazos de Nanoha. "Es tan adorable! Arisa-chan, quiero que tengamos un niño también"

"Q-que!" Balbuceo Arisa y se sonrojo profundamente.

"Oh, ho, ho. Ni siquiera sabia que estuviesen saliendo" Hayate le dio un suave codazo a su rubia amiga. "Algo que admitirnos?"

"V-voy a buscar algo para tomar!" Arisa pasó entre ellas y entro a la casa Takamachi.

"La amiga de mama estaba enojada" Vivio miro a su madre para asegurarse de que no habia hecho nada malo.

"No es tu culpa cariño" Le aseguro Suzuka. "Tan solo es muy tímida"

Todos decidieron seguir a Arisa y prepararse para el almuerzo. Para la decepción de Nanoha, Fate termino llamando para informarle que se perdería el almuerzo. Al parecer tenían problemas con el vehiculo. Pero lo que realmente le molestaba fue que se ofreció a ir a ayudarles, Fate la rechazó y luego tuvo el descaro de colgarle. Qué pasaba con la rubia? Así no se comportaba. Sus sospechas aumentaron cuando repentinamente Hayate recibió una llamada de Teana que hizo que saliera corriendo del cuarto para responder. Ni cinco segundos después recibió otra llamada de Erio y Caro. Todo era tan extraño. Algo que odiaba Nanoha era que sus amigos le ocultaran cosas.

"Muy bien Hayate, que esta pasando?" La castaña logro arrinconar a su morena amiga luego de que recibiera otra de esas aparentemente casuales llamadas desde Mid-Childa.

"Eh? No se a que te refieres Nanoha-chan"

"Se supone que estamos de vacaciones y entiendo que si surge alguna emergencia necesitas contestar cosas relacionadas al trabajo, pero, llamadas de Teana, Erio, Caro, Subaru _sumado _a todos los Nakajima. Que. Esta. Pasando."

"N-Nanoha, en serio, no pasa nada."

"No me mientas Hayate. Puedo notar cuando lo haces."

Hayate se encontró a si misma en un verdadero dilema. Era verdad. Solo aquellos que eran cercanos a ella podían notar cuando se encontraba particularmente nerviosa al mentir. Una cosa era mentir o aparentar frente a otros en el campo político, su maestría en ese aspecto la ayudo a lograr su posición eso sumado a incansables noches de trabajo, pero a veces era tomada desprevenida y no le era posible mantener la mascara. Esas veces parecían solo ocurrir cuando sus amigos estaban involucrados. La tomaban desprevenida en los momentos más inconvenientes.

"Mama! Fate-mama esta al teléfono!"

Nanoha le dio a Hayate una última mirada que decía que aun no terminaban con ese asunto. Hayate respiro aliviada. Al menos ahora sabía que Nanoha intentaría emboscarla, no la atraparía con la guardia baja. Ahora que Nanoha era distraída nuevamente, daría los últimos toques a la boda Takamachi-Harlaown.

"Psst. Arisa!" Hayate le hizo señas a la rubia. Arisa siguió a Hayate hasta una de las esquinas del patio.

"Seh?"

"Todo esta yendo de acuerdo al plan?"

"Por supuesto. Lo único que falta es que Fate se lo proponga."

"Bien. Nanoha esta comenzando a sospechar con todas las llamadas que he recibido y no ayuda el hecho de que Fate ha estado fuera casi todo el día."

"Todo está bajo control. Solo necesitamos mantener la boca cerrada y todo saldrá bien"

"Mantener la boca cerrada sobre que?" Dijo una fría e irritada voz, repentinamente, tras ellas.

"Eeek!" Ambas, Arisa y Hayate, saltaron lejos de Nanoha que se habia, de alguna manera, colado entre ellas.

"Nanoha!" exclamó Hayate. "No nos des esos sustos"

"S-seh. Pudiste provocarme un ataque al corazón!"

Nanoha fulmino con la mirada a las dos.

"Entonces porque tan misteriosas?"

"No lo somos" contesto Hayate. "Tan solo estamos disfrutando de este hermoso clima"

"No hay nada malo con eso, no?" Agrego Arisa.

"Oh no, eso es perfectamente normal si no estuviesen ocultando algo"

"Nanoha" Suspiro Hayate. "Estas siendo paranoica"

"Tu respuesta anterior me dice lo contrario" Le lanzo otra mirada Nanoha.

"Me diste tremendo susto antes. Por supuesto que iba a estar algo nerviosa"

"Nanoha! Vamos a reunirnos con ellas allá?" Grito Shamal desde la casa.

"Huh? Reunirnos con quien allá?" Arisa y Hayate preguntaron.

Nanoha suspiro al ver que su interrogación era una vez mas interrumpida. Si no lo supiera mejor, juraría que todos lo hacían a propósito.

"Fate-chan llamó, dijo que aun esperaba con Signum que repararan la van, pero que quiere que nos encontremos en el parque para ver las estrellas."

Hayate y Arisa tuvieron la misma idea corriendo por sus mentes. Fate estaba lista. Ambas rápidamente empujaron a Nanoha de regreso a la casa para poder arreglar las cosas para la tarde fuera de casa. Con esta distracción, Nanoha no tuvo oportunidad de arrinconarlas para continuar con la interrogación. Momoko, Suzuka y Nanoha guardaron la cena que todos disfrutarían fuera mientras Hayate y Arisa preparaban la movilización adecuada para todos. El grupo pronto estuvo de camino a encontrarse con aquellas que estaban ausentes. Nanoha tenía que admitir que era una noche hermosa. El cielo estaba claro entregándoles una vista perfecta de esos lejanos mundos.

"Ya llegamos!" Declaro Miyuki.

"Puedo ayudar, abuela Momoko?" Vivio le pregunto a la mujer mayor que estaba revisando que nada se hubiese dañado en el viaje.

"Claro Vivio-chan. Puedes llevar la manta para el picnic."

"Yay!"

"Nanoha?" Momoko miro a su hija.

"Si?"

"Puedes encontrar un buen lugar para que nos instalemos?"

"Claro."

Nanoha no estaba segura de porque necesitaba encontrar uno pero cumplió con la petición de su madre. Comenzó a caminar alrededor del claro que estaba cerca de ellos. Tenia que admitir que el parque lucia muy distinto por la noche. Casi sentía que estaba en un bosque. La quietud que la rodeaba hizo que su mente vagara hacia los extraños acontecimientos que habían estado ocurriendo. Sabía que Hayate estaba ocultando algo, pero luego de su pequeño encuentro con Arisa y Hayate en el patio estaba comenzando a sospechar que tal vez esta no era la única que ocultaba algo. Dejo de caminar y miro hacia el cielo nocturno. Deseo que Fate estuviese con ella. La rubia siempre la hacia sentir en calma y a gusto. Definitivamente podría usar ese sentimiento en ese momento.

"Nanoha…" Susurró Fate en el oído a su novia.

Nanoha dio un pequeño saltito cuando sintió un par de brazos colarse alrededor de su cintura.

"F-Fate-chan?"

La rubia rió bajito. "Lo siento. Te asuste?"

"Nyahaha, solo me tomaste desprevenida."

Nanoha se volteo en los brazos de Fate para poder ver mejor a su novia.

"Te extrañe hoy"

Nanoha odio que la sonrisa de Fate se borrara casi inmediatamente. Podía darse cuenta que se estaba culpando por dejarla sola la mayor parte del día.

"De verdad lamento eso. No quería pero…"

"Pero?"

Los ojos borgoña de Fate se clavaron en los de Nanoha. Hubo un cambio en ellos. Nanoha no estaba segura de porque, pero Fate se habia puesto muy seria.

"Fate-chan? Pasa algo?"

"Te amo."

El calor subió hasta las mejillas de Nanoha. La declaración nunca dejaba de causarle un sonrojo y viceversa.

"Yo también te amo."

Fate tomo las manos de Nanoha entre las suyas y las dirigió hasta sus labios. Nanoha sintió el sonrojo expandirse hasta sus orejas. Fate estaba siendo más gentil de lo usual. Eso no significaba que Fate no fuese usualmente gentil al demostrar su cariño con ella porque en ciertas noches era _muy _cariñosa. Aunque, esta no era la forma en que usualmente lo hacia. Habia algo más en Fate esta noche, pero qué?

"Nunca pensé que tendría tanto en mi vida. Mis días estaban llenos de un constante esfuerzo para ganar el amor de alguien que jamás me amaría de la misma manera. No conocía nada más que eso hasta que entraste en mi vida. Tú, esta persona que sólo quería hablar, el poder llegar a conocerme. Incluso cuando hice todo lo que pude para alejarte, fuiste aun más insistente hasta que me sacaste de mi oscuridad."

Nanoha miraba asombrada como Fate se arrodillaba sobre una rodilla. Su mente no podía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su mente se debatía entre si era real o solo una ilusión. Habia estado esperando por esto por tanto tiempo, soñado, fantaseado sobre como un día Fate haría eso mismo. Su respiración se detuvo cuando vio la caja.

"Nanoha, los días que he pasado junto a ti son muy preciados para mi. La adición de Vivio a nuestra familia me han dado una nueva forma de felicidad que no cambiaria por nada en el mundo."

Nanoha jadeó. Fate abrió la caja revelando un simple anillo de plata con un diamante en forma de corazón acompañado de otros dos diamantes pequeños, también con forma de corazón, a sus lados.

"He querido estar contigo por tanto tiempo, pero siempre he temido que de alguna manera terminaría alejándote. Fui una tonta por perder todo este tiempo."

Nanoha negó con la cabeza.

"No eres ninguna tonta Fate-chan"

Fate sonrió ligeramente. "Siempre ves lo mejor en mi, incluso cuando ni yo puedo"

"Al igual que lo haces tu conmigo" Nanoha regreso la sonrisa.

"Nanoha… me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?"

Nanoha sintió como sus rodillas se debilitaban. Rápidamente se unió a Fate en el pasto, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de la rubia.

"Fate-chan… por supuesto que me casaré contigo!"

Fueron sacadas de su mundo cuando sonidos de explosiones resonaron alrededor de ellas. Ambas se encontraron rodeadas por sus amigos y familia junto a otras personas que no estaba esperando.

"M-mamá?" Pregunto Fate. Hasta donde sabia, Lindy no debería de haber llegado hasta el día siguiente.

"Todos están aquí?" Pregunto Nanoha, también confundida.

Los Nakajima, Teana, Chrono, Amy, Karel, Liera, Caro y Erio saludaban a la recién comprometida pareja.

"P-pero, por qué están aquí tan pronto?" Pregunto Fate.

"Sabias de esto?" Pregunto Nanoha a su prometida.

"Algo."

"Yo puedo explicarlo!" Hayate salto enfrente de la multitud. "Veras, creí que seria mucho mejor si todos estaban aquí para ver este único momento en la vida, así que me quede he hice papeleo extra para que todos obtuvieran dos días libres en vez de uno. Puedes agradecerme más tarde." Finalizo con un guiño.

"Yay! Mama y Mama se van a casar!" Vivio comenzó a saltar emocionada.

Un coro de felicitaciones pronto le siguió mientras todos abrazaban y chillaban por el anillo de compromiso de Nanoha.

"Felicidades cariño." Momoko abrazo a su hija más joven.

"Elegiste a una maravillosa persona." Shiro se unió al abrazo.

"Gracias, mamá, papá."

"Muy bien todos! Es hora de comer!" Hayate señalo hacia el lugar donde Momoko tenía todo preparado.

Todos, más que ansiosos, tomaron un lugar y comenzaron a comer la deliciosa comida que Momoko y las demás ayudaron a preparar. Fate miro a su alrededor y se sintió contenta. Estaba rodeada de amigos y familia que compartían su felicidad. Su novia había dicho si a su proposición y todo era gracias de la inocente pregunta de su hija de hace semanas que hizo esto posible. Había sido la patada en el trasero que Fate necesitaba para preguntar. La vida, desde este punto, tan solo podría ser mejor para ella y su familia.

Fue ahí cuando Fate repentinamente recordó que había olvidado mencionarle algo muy importante a Nanoha.

"Oh, por cierto la boda es mañana." Le informo Fate a su prometida.

"Eh?"

* * *

**Wow! Segundo día libre (ho~la vacaciones!) y por fin pude terminar esto! **

**A todos quienes han puesto favorito/siguen/o han comentado en este tiempo de paro por falta de tiempo para dedicarme a esto sin estresarme más por ciertas investigaciones, muchos saludos. Han alegrado mi día cada vez que entraba al correo. **

**Aun debo terminar el último capítulo de "Sad Eyes" que seria el cierre emocional de esa linda historia. Como voy, quizás este para antes de Navidad… hum… también comenzare otros proyectos, he leído muy buenos fics estas ultimas semanas, sigo esperando actualizaciones de otros y creo que es todo lo que tenia que decir…. Hum… seh. **

**Saludos a quien lea esto. **

**KR. **


End file.
